


Gifts from an archangel

by We_Are_Legends



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dragon, Destiel - Freeform, Dodo - Freeform, Funny, Gift Fic, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Legends/pseuds/We_Are_Legends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having an archangel as mate was definitely out of the ordinary, but what was even stranger was the gifts that said archangel brought him. </p><p>Also known as the time when Gabriel offers a gift Sam, Dean has the crap scared out of him, Cas gets a new friend and a new addition is made to the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts from an archangel

There was really nothing weird about offering your mate a gift. After all, it was a clear sign of affection, so no one could blame Gabriel for fully indulging in this convention. He was clearly a romantic at heart (and a great lover too, if Sam’s moaning his name in bed was of any indication). However, the fact that the one giving the gifts was an archangel placed this custom at a whole new level.

One of the most memorable times was when Sam woke up, with a huge beak and a pair of tiny black eyes staring down at him curiously. With a yell, he scrambled under his pillow for his gun but like the graceful moose that he was ( _Shut up Gabriel_ ), he fell down from his bed, still tangled in his sheets. Looking up, his mouth fell open in shock when he saw what exactly was attached to the beak and the eyes. A large bird was looking down at him inquiringly from his perch on the bed.

 _A dodo_ , Sam thought. _I have a freaking dodo on my bed_.

_What the hell…_

Before his sleep-baffled mind could make out anything else, he heard a snap and Gabriel appeared out of thin air, with a shit-eating grin on his face. Squawking loudly, the dodo paddled towards him as fast as it could, its small feathery tail wagging like a dog and it launched itself over the archangel.

“Artie!”, Gabriel exclaimed and buried a hand in the bird’s feathers. The dodo sighed in contentment while Sam was left staring at them in disbelief.

“Gabriel”, said Sam weakly. “What on earth…”

His mate smirked down at him.

“What’s up Sasquatch? Got up on the wrong side of the bed?”

Sam scowled and disentangled himself from the sheets. He looked back at the dodo, who had now thrown himself on its back to ask for a belly rub.

Sam snapped out on his stupor at the scene he was witnessing and turned to the archangel.

“Why the hell is there a dodo on my bed? How the hell is a dodo even alive?”

Gabriel grinned sheepishly and replied, “Thought you would like one for a pet.”

When Sam continued staring at him, he rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, “I mean… I know it’s not a dog, well at least not in appearance, but he’s pretty good too, you know. I went back in time to get him but- ”

His rambling was cut off by Sam whose mouth fell open again.

 “But it’s fine if you don’t want it”, he quickly added. “I can take him somewhere else and-”

“Gabe”, Sam interrupted him and smiled, “You don’t have to. I love him.”

Gabriel beamed at him and Sam grinned back. He looked back at the bird thoughtfully and asked,

“Why call him Artie though?”

“I don’t know.”, Gabriel shrugged. “He looked like an Arthur to me.”

“Artie?”, Sam called to the bird and it looked at him inquisitively, still upside down on its back.

Sam took a bunch of grapes from his bedside table bowl (or what Dean liked to call “the health freak’s magical bowl) and waved it at the bird.

With an incredible speed, especially considering its size, the dodo got itself upright again and scrambled towards Sam, who laughed and threw the grapes at the bird to catch.

“So I take it that you like my gift?”, Gabriel asked shrewdly, lifting an eyebrow.

Sam grinned and pulled his angel towards him “Like it? I love it!”

 

Gabriel soon disappeared after that, to take care of something “ _incredibly important and which has absolutely nothing to do with a certain presidential candidate”,_ but not before leaving oh-so-clear guidelines on how to take care of the bird. (Honestly, Sammich I have no idea. I tried feeding him chocolate pancakes yesterday and it nearly took my hand off while trying to get more.)

Sam went to take a shower, leaving Artie to investigate the contents of his wardrobe drawers.

However, when he returned, he found an empty room and right on cue, he heard a loud shriek from the kitchen.

_Oh crap. That was Dean._

“SAM!”, Dean screamed. “THERE’S A FREAKING DINOSAUR IN THE KITCHEN.

Sam ran across the bunker, but stopped short at the sight that was awaiting him. Artie was crouching under the kitchen table, his eyes blown wide open in terror and a piece of bacon still hanging from his beak while Dean was standing on the other side of the room, wearing only a bathrobe and holding a pan in defense.

Sam spent the rest of the hour trying to convince a very exasperated Dean on why it would not be such a bad idea to keep a now-extinct bird as a pet ( _that’s not a bird Sam, that’s a freaking dinosaur, and on that, a dinosaur that’s behaving like a dog!_ ) while said bird was busy gobbling up the rest of the bacon. However, Sam knew that the battle was won when Cas appeared, took a look at the bird and immediately started cooing to it, a wide grin gracing his usually impassive face while Dean looked on and smiled fondly.  

 

Two days later, Gabriel appeared again, a sheepish look on his face and holding a huge golden egg.

“Gabriel”, Sam said slowly, trying to process what exactly he was seeing.

“Please, tell me that’s not what I think it is…”

“But, Sammy”, the archangel whined, pulling on his best puppy face. “I couldn’t leave it behind. His siblings were trying to crush him.”

Gabriel had barely finished his sentence, when the top of the egg cracked and a tiny head emerged, a thin strand of smoke coming out of its mouth. Gabriel’s eyes lit up in delight and Sam groaned, realising that there was no way he would have the heart to refuse his angel of such happiness, and simultaneously trying to come up with a good reason to explain to his brother, why exactly it would be a good idea to raise a baby dragon.

Yep, life was never boring when you had an archangel as mate.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel for this story has already been posted. If you're interested in learning exactly how the boys raise a dodo bird and a dragon, check out the sequel "The challenges of an archangel's gifts".
> 
> It's official. Sabriel has taken over my whole life. :D 
> 
> Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in the comments below and don't forget to check out my other stories.  
> This story was unbetaed so forgive me for any typos gone unnoticed.
> 
> And don't forget to come and chat on Tumblr: http://we-are-living-legends.tumblr.com/


End file.
